Nuestro hermoso error
by rawr-uke
Summary: Cuando el primer amor, la protección y el destino juegan contigo. Elsanna FUTA


FIC FUTA

Nuestro hermoso error:

Capítulo I: "Protección"

La desesperación corría por las venas de Elsa impulsaba a su cuerpo mantenerse en ese lugar; allí, sentada sobre las escaleras a la entrada del Instituto, su corazón recibía miles de golpes y ella los aceptaba sin pudor alguno.

Se levantó de un solo movimiento y cuando estaba por encarar a aquel grupo grande solo para llegar a ella, una mano tomó su brazo y la arrastraron hacia la salida. Grito, pataleo, pero la gente parecía no darse cuenta de tal escandalo o simplemente la ignoraban por que…

Elsa era invisible para todos y nadie iba a cambiarlo.

\- _¿Pero que crees qué hacías?-_ le reclamaron aun sosteniéndola con fuerza y llegando a un automóvil-

\- _¡Suéltame, Kristoff!... ¡Que me sueltes!-_

\- _Cierra la boca-_ la calló él zarandeándola antes de detenerse al lado de su vehículo- _Ahora dime ¿qué mierda ibas a hacer, Elsa?_

\- _Tú sabes_

\- _Pues déjame decirte que no es así como se maneja esto, eh… ¿me estás escuchando?_

\- _Para ti es fácil… ¡a ti te invitó! –_ gritó Elsa abriendo sus brazos con frustración y pasando nuevamente desapercibida por el resto de alumnos que caminaban a su lado-

\- _Pues…pues si pero es una estúpida fiesta…_

\- _No, no lo es y lo sabes…La odio-_ susurró descansando sobre la puerta del coche y observando de reojo a la capitana de las porristas que sonreía aún entregando las tarjetas para su cumpleaños. Esa misma noche-

\- _Oh, no…no la odias y lo sabes-_ se burló Kristoff golpeándole levemente el hombro e interceptando su vista-

\- _¡Ay, idiota!... ¿Por qué, Kristoff?... ¿Por qué invitó al Instituto completo y a mi no?-_ murmuró la platinada con la voz quebrada y recibiendo un apretón inmediato de su mejor, y nuevo, amigo- _A veces quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…Las dos en su casa viendo películas o hamacándonos en su patio…o en mi casa…_

\- _En tu casa haciendo otras cosas-_ la interrumpió él nuevamente con burla y ella lo fulminó con la mirada- _Ya, ya…a ver, Els… ¿Cuántas ganas tienes de ir a esta fiesta?_

\- _Todas…todas mis ganas, Kristoff. Lo sabes._

\- _Bien…vendrás conmigo entonces_

\- _¿Qué?... ¿Estás escuchando lo ridículo que suenas?...Ella no me invitó… ¡No me invitó! Y si no lo hizo es porque no me quiere en su casa_

\- _¿Y yo te pregunté eso?... ¿Quieres ir si o no?_

\- _Pero Kristoff…_

\- _¿Quieres si o no, Elsa? No hagas que me desespere_

\- _Si. Sabes que muero por estar cerca de ella_

\- _No se diga más-_ terminó Kristoff estirando su brazo y abriendo la puerta de acompañante- _sube que tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche-_ fue lo último que dijo él antes de encender el motor y acelerar rumbo a casa de Elsa. Pudo escuchar el _"espero que no vayamos a cometer un error"_ de su mejor amiga y el asintió lejanamente.

Esperaba lo mismo.

Elsa notó esa misma noche que la casa de los Summers lucía distinta a lo que ella la veía todo el tiempo; o tal vez Anna la había arreglado para la ocasión: desde el exterior podía notar los pequeños pinos del patio delantero de Alice la madre de Anna, con algunas guirnaldas y luces de colores. La puerta tenía un cartel de bienvenida y las paredes a sus costados pequeños corderos que le daban un toque angelical a aquello que seguramente era completamente distinto adentro.

Y el césped. Había olvidado cuan obsesivo es John Summer con el césped bien podado y sin ningún insecto en él. Elsa supuso que esa noche iba a quedar en el peor de los estados y ya podía imaginarse los gritos del hombre reclamándole a su hija.

\- _Que estupidez-_ murmuró ella mientras retiraba con violencia una tira de color de un pequeño arbusto-

\- _¡Ey!-_ la reprendió Kristoff escondiendo la tira dentro de su chaqueta y aminorando el paso para alargar el momento- _recuerda que si no te agrada en una hora nos vamos ¿si?_

\- _Para mi gusto solo serán diez minutos pero el empecinado eres tú_

\- _Bueno, bueno. Cállate, ya…y mejor quita esa cara que aquí estarán las porristas-_ agregó él con voz melosa y Elsa resopló con molestia- _no te hagas la desinteresada…Ya que todas saben de tú condición, cualquiera puede acercase-_

\- _Mejor tú cállate sino quieres…_

\- _Shhh, cállate Elsa…por un momento deja de ser tan intensa y disfruta-_ dijo Kristoff al detenerse en la puerta y tocar el timbre. Finalmente después de unos segundos una porrista abrió- _¿Qué onda, Ariel?_

\- _Hola, Kriss…Hola, Els_

\- _Hola-_ saludó ella tímidamente. De aquellas viejas amistades que una vez supo tener, solo Ariel la reconocía-

\- _Els…a Anna no le va a gustar verte-_ dijo la rubia y Elsa sonrió nerviosa. Perfecto, pensó… ¿qué tan fuerte golpeaba Kristoff en el rostro de una joven rubia idiota? Quería averiguarlo en ese instante- _y además no estabas invitada_

\- _Oh, si, si lo está-_ la contradijo Kristoff tomando a su amiga del brazo e ingresando a la casa.

Elsa dejó de respirar por un segundo.

Adentro, el ambiente era como lo imaginaba: había parejas besándose los sillones, la mesa estaba cargada de bebidas y los vasos rojos ya estaban casi vacíos a pesar de los pocos minutos que llevaba la fiesta.

Elsa caminó apenas los pasos que se le permitía y buscó un lugar para esconderse. Kristoff ya estaba bastante ocupado con dos chicas y eso solo disminuía su poca cordura. Se deslizó con cuidado entre la gente y tanteó un mueble lleno de fotos de la familia Summer. Tal y como ella lo recordaba: Una foto familiar entre John, Alice y Anna ; otra con Anna cuando perdió su primer diente y finalmente otra con Anna y sus padres cuando ya era algo mayor.

Sonrió como si estuviese sola y acarició aquella Anna que ella conoció y quiso estrellar en la que ya estaba cambiada. Y cambiada solo con ella. Giró a ver que nadie la estuviese observando y tomó esa foto para golpearla; pero se detuvo cuando otro portarretratos algo escondido cayó directo a su mano.

Lo tomó con miedo y tragó fuertemente cuando se descubrió a si misma abrazada a Anna cuando apenas tenían 10 años y ese día no salieron de la piscina de la pelirroja en 6 horas. El calor era sofocante, el agua estaba ideal y Anna no la soltaba por nada del mundo. Alice tomó la foto antes de ingresar a la casa, ordenarles que tuvieran cuidado y luego sucedió algo nuevo por primera vez entre ambas.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó la foto en su lugar. Se quedó pensando un momento con la mirada pérdida y cuando la alzó, el miedo que sentía ya no era nada a lo de ahora: Anna estaba parada, al inicio de la escalera, con la vista fija en ella. Tenía las manos en su cadera, una coleta cual princesa al costado de su cuello y para Elsa no tenía expresión alguna.

Parecía tan seria como feliz, contenta o molesta.

Quiso retroceder un paso pero la mirada de advertencia de Anna la hicieron caminar uno adelante. Y la esperó o esperó la nueva humillación de su vida que iba a vivir a manos de la porrista líder del instituto.

Pero nada de eso llegó.

Elsa sintió una mano sobre la de ella y al momento ser jalada con brusquedad escaleras arriba. Quiso detenerla o decir algo pero su mente estaba en blanco; era la primera vez después de años que Anna volvía a tocarla. Y no iba a dejar que eso terminara tan rápido.

\- _Anna-_ susurró Elsa por lo bajo y se sintió idiota. Anna tal vez la llevaba a su cuarto para arrojarla por el balcón u obligarla a que se tirara de el y desapareciera de su fiesta- _Eh, Anna…linda fie…_

\- _Cierra la boca-_ la calló la pelirroja en un último jalón y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Elsa sintió más pánico invadirla, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y la pelirroja no se molestó en encender la luz. La inútil luz de luna se colaba en la ventana pero la figura de Anna apenas se distinguía- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _Eh…vine con Kristoff_

\- _Pero no te invité-_ soltó la pelirroja con brusquedad y Elsa sintió hervir su rostro. De todas las estupideces que había hecho por su amigo esta sin duda era la más vergonzosa. Sentirse así cuando Anna estaba frente a ella era el boleto gratis a más humillaciones. Anna apretó más su muñeca y Elsa finalmente habló-

\- _Lo sé, pero…_

\- _Tú no tenías que estar aquí-_

\- _Tienes razón-_ murmuró Elsa derrotada y gimió cuando Anna la apretó una última vez antes de soltarla- _solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños…lo hago todos los años_

\- _No lo hiciste al anterior-_ le reclamó la pelirroja cuando Elsa volteaba hacia la puerta- _y tampoco el otro…Eres una mentirosa_

\- _Si no lo hice fue porque tú me obligaste…te alejaste de mi sin más-_ dijo la platinada por lo bajo tomando el picaporte e intentando abrir-

\- _Tú te alejaste primero_

\- _No es cierto…tú cambiaste_

\- _No lo hice-_ protestó Anna avanzando hacia ella y cerrando la puerta- _tú tienes la culpa de todo, ¡siempre Elsa!... ya entendí que nada es como los estúpidos libros que leía… "vive ya como debes" Eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez ¿recuerdas?_

\- _Anna…se que la eh cagado muchas veces y te herí con aquellas palabras…pero te suplique que no te alejaras, eras la única razón por la que yo… Dios, lamento tanto haberte convertido en esto y lamento haber venido sin invitación…pero me voy en este instante-_

Y así como la música sonó más alto abajo, arriba, allí, una bomba cayó sin miedo a explotar.

Anna la retuvo del brazo y la regresó contra ella para besarla. Elsa sintió su cuello ser rodeado y al instante hizo lo mismo con la cintura de la pelirroja; unió sus manos tras la espalda y la apretó contra ella en un beso por demás necesitado.

Cuando Anna la golpeó accidentalmente contra la puerta, el beso se tornó más apasionado y sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más. Una mano de la pelirroja vagó bajo su blusa y otra de ella acariciaba su cadera en un intento por no separarse.

\- _No debiste venir, Els-_ susurró Anna separándose apenas y volviendo a atacar la boca de la platinada. Elsa sin embargo sonrió al volver a escuchar su sobrenombre después de años y abrazó más fuerte a la pelirroja. Escuchó como Anna cerraba con llave al pasar una mano al lado de su cadera y finalmente caminaron con lentitud hacia la cama-

\- _¿Quieres que me vaya?-_ preguntó Elsa en un murmuro rozando sus labios con los de Anna y recibiendo una mordida en reclamo-

\- _¿Quieres irte?_

\- _Sabes que no-_ respondió Elsa inclinando a Anna sobre la cama-

\- _Entonces no preguntes estupideces-_ murmuró Anna sonriendo al ver a la platinada de la misma manera-

Elsa se detuvo cuando sintió el borde de la cama golpear sus rodillas, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el colchón para no dejar caer bruscamente a Anna y comenzó a acostarla con cautela.

Sin pensarlo, se acomodó con cuidado sobre la pelirroja y le dejó un cariñoso beso en el cuello; allí donde a la pelirroja la ponía nerviosa y dejaba que su cuerpo se manejara por si solo.

Anna se olvidó de la fiesta, de la advertencia de sus padres porque cuidara la casa y sus cosas y se propuso observar a Elsa sobre ella: era justo como siempre la recordaba y nunca podía olvidar.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de la platinada y la acarició como solo lo hizo cuando eran más pequeñas y como nunca lo había hecho con nadie en los últimos años. Regresó a Elsa contra su rostro y volvió a besarla.

Cuando Elsa le mordió el labio inferior y una de sus manos se fue a la espalda de la platinada, ella comenzó a sentir como el calor comenzaba a sofocarla como nunca antes. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, su respiración se alteraba por momentos y su espalda se arqueaba cual desesperada por el primer contacto con alguien más.

Elsa comenzó a mover sus caderas y ella la encerró fuertemente con sus piernas, acelerando la velocidad y de repente los primeros suspiros salían de su boca. Empuñó sus uñas estirando la piel de Elsa y pudo sentir casi literalmente sus hormonas revolotear en su propia habitación.

La platinada deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta y ambas produjeron un sonido cuando las pieles entraron en contacto; Elsa escaló sin vergüenza hasta su seno derecho y Anna le sujetó la mano por sobre la prenda para que no se alejara. Cuando Elsa alzó la vista y la descubrió con las primeras gotas de sudor, ella asintió lentamente.

\- _¿Quieres hacerlo?-_ le preguntó Elsa mordiendo su hombro. Lo único que las separaba era su propio jean y la ropa interior de Anna-

\- _Els…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Anna. La erección de Elsa aumentaba a cada segundo y su propia excitación podía olerse con facilidad-

Elsa se soltó casi con esfuerzo sobrehumano y desprendió su pantalón. Quiso ponerse de pie para quitarlo pero Anna se enderezó, lo jaló con ambos brazos y lo arrojó cerca de la puerta en un solo ovillo. La platinada terminó quitándose la polera mientras veía a Anna haciendo lo mismo y retirar su falda.

Volvió a su lugar con cuidado y los vellos de sus brazos se crisparon al ver una sonrisa de Anna esperándola. Volvió sus brazos a los costados de la pelirroja y, rozando apenas sus labios, comenzó nuevamente esa fricción que obligó a Anna a sostenerse de su espalda.

Cuando finalmente Elsa sintió que su erección ya no podía aumentar más, apretó su cadera fuertemente contra la de Anna en una última fricción y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que mantenía un contacto de esa manera con alguien y se sentía sumamente placentero.

\- _¿Qué haces?-_ preguntó volviendo con brusquedad a la pelirroja al sentirla quitar su bóxer-

\- _Hace dos minutos me preguntaste si quería hacerlo-_ dijo Anna arrojando la prenda interior lejos y tratando de no observar el pene de Elsa- _¿acaso tú no?_

\- _Si, pero…no tengo condón, Anna-_ susurró poniéndose colorada y escuchando una risa de la pelirroja-

\- _Mi papá dice que no puedes embarazar…a nadie-_ aseguró Anna mordiéndose el dedo pulgar derecho y sintiendo la mirada cargada de deseo de Elsa sobre ella-

\- _Ya lo sé-_ contraatacó la platinada molesta e intentó ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Anna volvió a acostarse y la encerró nuevamente entre sus piernas-

\- _Si te vas, te juro Elsa Arendelle que todo será peor para ti-_ la amenazó y Elsa dudó por primera vez. Pero era Anna después de todo, a ella no iba poder decirle que no-

Anna sonrió con calma una última vez y colocó sus manos en el rostro de Elsa, la atrajo hacia ella para besarla y esta vez el contacto fue distinto. Fue menos apasionado y necesitado, más lento y dedicado como si fuera un beso diario entre dos personas que se aman.

Elsa rompió el beso bajo un gruñido de Anna y retiró toda prenda de la pelirroja que molestara; Anna volvió a la costumbre de acariciarle el rostro antes de besarla y finalmente sintió toda la desnudez que la unía a la igual de Elsa.

La platinada dejó un camino de besos y mordidas desde el cuello hasta los senos de Anna; jugó con un pezón dentro de su boca y al otro lo atrapó entre sus dedos como siempre había soñado. Anna arqueó apenas su espalda en busca de más contacto y ella la escuchó susurrar _"más, Els"._

Anna no supo si el golpe en la puerta y su nombre en llamado fue real o parte de su imaginación pero decidió aferrarse a la realidad al abrazar la espalda de Elsa en un claro mensaje: ya estaba lista.

La platinada se separó apenas y tomó un cojín que estaba a su lado, lo colocó bajo su espalda con total cuidado y abrió lentamente sus piernas. Anna quiso llorar por lo preocupada al actuar y la consideración de cada acto. Por eso volvió a besarla al sentir la punta del pene de Elsa en contacto con su vagina antes de que todo cambiara.

Suspiró entre asustada y emocionada y finalmente cerró los ojos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió fuertemente el labio: el deseo se interponía por sobre el dolor por lo que intentó mantenerse callada los próximos segundos.

Elsa tomó su pene erecto con una de sus manos y lo guió a la entrada de Anna; estaba segura que si lo soltaba la penetración iba a ser directa debido a la humedad de la pelirroja y no quería eso. Quería disfrutar a Anna y no dañarla a ella en el paso.

\- _Eres hermosa, Anna-_ se arriesgó a decir contra su oído antes de dejarle un beso cariñoso en el cuello para finalmente penetrarla. Observó las reacciones de la pelirroja y se quedó quieta hasta que ella decidiera cuando continuar.

\- _Solo…solo dame un momento-_ murmuró Anna entre quejidos y se abrazó aún más fuerte a la platinada. Elsa sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y que aumentó cuando Anna se movió por primera vez y le ordenó lo mismo a ella- _puedes moverte-_

Elsa asintió lentamente con la mirada fija en la pelirroja y la de Anna sobre ella.

Y finalmente su cadera comenzó a moverse lenta pero, cuando el placer superó todo límite de cordura, aumentó las embestidas y las mordidas de Anna en su hombro.

Quiso detenerse un momento para ver cómo se encontraba la pelirroja pero los gemidos de ambas hablaban por si solos.

Anna soltó una mano y la deslizó entre sus cuerpos para acariciar sus pechos y con eso Elsa sintió que iba a explotar de placer. Cuando Anna los apretó y mordió su cuello a la vez, ambas tiraron la cabeza hacia atrás extasiadas y Elsa depositó todo su semen en el interior de la pelirroja.

La platinada cayó sobre el cuerpo de Anna y ella la abrazó para que no saliera aún. Elsa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Anna y le susurró algo que a Anna le costó entender.

Finalmente el cansancio las venció y lo último que escucharon fue la respiración alterada de la otra.

\- _¡Dan asco! ¿Y con esto se creen las últimas ganadoras del campeonato? ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, Summers que eres la capitana de este grupo de desadaptadas!_

\- _El problema, es que hagamos lo que hagamos usted nunca va a estar satisfecha-_ aclaró Anna cruzada de brazos para no saltarle en un golpe a su odiosa entrenadora. Como odiaba los insultos gratuitos de esa mujer-

\- _El problema, Summer, es que son unas inútiles que me hacen perder tiempo… ¡Quiero algo mejor para mañana o correrán 150 vueltas!...Ahora salgan de mi vista-_ gritó Úrsula a través de su megáfono y Anna fue la primera en salir corriendo rumbo a los vestuarios.

Se cercioró de que las duchas estuviesen vacías y por tercera vez en el día tomó una bolsa de papel y vomitó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era la capitana de las porrista después de todo, su estado físico no le permitía pasar por esos momentos.

Pero llevaba de esa manera el último mes y ya no se sentía segura de nada.

Arrojó la bolsa en un contenedor de basura y corrió al grifo para enjuagarse la boca; se limpió las gotas de agua con molestia y se observó un momento en el espejo: tenía apenas 17 años pero no era ingenua. La semana anterior controló las fechas de su agenda por su período y algo andaba mal.

Y los vómitos, los mareos y el cansancio que indirectamente Ursula reclamaba en sus entrenamientos.

Suspiró molesta y caminó hasta su bolso, tomó con cuidado un envase que lo llevaba con ella desde hacía días pero que hasta ahora iba a usarlo. Y caminó rumbo a los baños escondiéndose dentro de un cubículo.

Y los próximos veinte minutos solo lloró.

\- _¡Anna!...-_ escuchó de repente la voz de Bella y la puerta frente a ella fue abierta- _Anna, qué mierda estás haciendo que no…Anna-_ murmuró Bella sorprendida al verla en ese estado- _Anna…eso…¿eso es un test de embarazo?_... _Anna…¿estás…_

\- _Sí, Bella-_ la cortó ella limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro y poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo- _estoy embarazada._

 _CONTINUARA…_


End file.
